


Nice to meet you

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean and cas are best buds, Fluff, Mentions of violence but nothing explicit this very fluffy, Sam is a good uncle and cas is a good dad, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam takes his nephew Ben to a Karate Grading, and meets Dean's best freind Castiel.Dean never told him Castiel was cute.





	Nice to meet you

Sam smiles proudly, watching from the sidelines as Ben executes each move perfectly. It looked like a dance as the seven year old punched invisible enemys in a practiced sequence. Around him about twelve other childrenwere going through the same set, and Sam had to admit that it looked impressive.  
'You look proud. Do you have a child here?'  
Sam glances to his left, then down a bit, and finds a middle aged man smiling softly. He's wearing a lot of beige, and a cross around his neck that reminds Sam of Dean's amulet.  
'Yes, well, no. I mean I'm here for my nephew. Ben.'  
The man looks a little taken aback, before his lips form a warm and beautiful smile.  
Sam almost stumbles with the intesity of the expression.  
'You must be Sam. My name is Castiel.'  
Then Sam gets it.  
Castiel, Dean's best freind, who Sam has been neatly avoiding for about a year now on the premise that just about every freind Dean has ever had has tried to attack him.  
Somehow, the sweet man stood beside him doesn't seem the kind for unnecessary violence. Sam extend his hand.  
'Nice to meet you at last.'  
They shake hands, and it feels a little like a promise.  
'That's my son Jack.'  
He grins and gestures at a small boy fumbling through his move set.  
Sam is about to reach for a compliment when the scrawny kid falls over. He stands up again with a huge grin and Castiel shoots him a thumbs up.  
'He doesn't have a violent bone in his body, he's only here because Ben goes. He seems to enjoy himself though.'  
'Oh yeah, Ben talks about him a lot.' 'I sure hope you arent just saying that, because Jack talks about Ben as much as Dean talks about you.' 'Dean talks about me?' 'All the time. I feel as though I already know you.' Sam nods and recognises that he has the same sensation. All the stories of the loyal, funny Castiel he as heard are lining up with the pretty, kind-eyed man in front of him. 'Yeah well, Dean tends to exaggerate so dont beleive everything youve heard.' Castiel smirks. 'Noted.' Sam smiles genuinely and looks back to where the kids are now sat in a circle taking a break. 'He seems like a good kid.'  
'You know, in many ways i have your brother to thank for that. All his single parent tips from raising you have basically kept my Jack alive this past year.'  
Sam tilts his head, turning further towards Castiel.  
'You're single?'  
He turns beetroot red when he realises what that sounds like, but Castiel just chuckles.  
Sam doesnt think he's ever heard a sound quite like it. He realises that he'd like to hear it again.  
'Sure am. I was never actually with Jack's mom. I'm not really that way inclined.'  
Sam tries to remember if Dean had ever mentioned Castiel's sexuality. He takes a second to restrain himself.  
Then he makes the mistake of looking into Castiel's eyes. Blue, shining, and somehow as filled with that bitter optimism that Sam knows his owneyes convey.  
The words are out before he has even thought them.  
'Do you want to get a coffee?'  
Castiel smiles.  
'Jack and I are going for breakfast after this. I'd love it if you two would come along.'  
Sam beams.  
'Sounds fantastic'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this lil ficlet.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
